Orange Tomote eyes
by hysterikku
Summary: Four kids are experimented on by some of Orochimaru's scientists. After doing countless jobs for the Snake, one finally snaps and frees the others and declares vengeance for the crimes done to them...


Orange Tomote Eyes

By

J.M.C

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is in this story except for my OC characters...**

Chapter 1: Exiles

(In The Hidden Village of the Clouds)

Four figures ran through the rooftops. Leaping and Dashing through the buildings they stopped when the reached the Gates of the village. "Yes! We're going to make it!" a old raspy female voice said. With hope shining in their Onyx eyes they sped towards the gate. Just as they were about to open the gates three masked Anbu surrounded them. One stepped up and the four people noticed that he wore a bear shaped mask, the four trembled as they remembered what that specific Anbu did to them...

_Flashback_

_"OK now, we're just going to increase the generator by 50%..." said the Bear-masked Anbu. He sneered at the four people that were currently screaming as green electricity coursed through and around their bodies. One was the age of 14 he had black hair and black eyes though if one looked closely every time the electricity touched his hair or eyes they turned Peridot , and he gained twin purple reverse teardrop shaped markings under each eye (one per eye). with a cat-likes and his hair a spiky fiery red. The one next to him was a woman who had very little clothing she wore nothing but a green shirt with purple stripes and navy green pants with shin guards on them. Her clothes kept changing as well as her personality she was either screaming in pain or glaring at the Anbu not even flinching form the currents. The next one was a girl about 13 who eye's were glowing orange as she screamed she was also getting shorter to about the size of a 9 year old. she had pale orange hair and wore a pink skirt and button up shirt. The final one was a girl about the same age except she was doing the opposite of the shrinking girls her arm was becoming covered in a strange form of armor, and her body was changing into the body of a 17 year old when really she was only 15 years old. "Enough Bear, Leave them be..." a man said he too wore a mask. The bear masked Anbu nodded before Radiating some Killing Intent at them before walking off. The masked man smiled as he shut off the generator, "Sleep well my experiments, sleep well..." before hitting a switch that released sleeping gas into their container. As the four people drifted into dream-land he turned to the scientist next to him._

_"Report!" the scientist pulled out a clipboard and read of it. "It seems sir that experiment 777 seemed to react more to the treatment then the others, look at this sir his abilities are of the charts, he is showing signs of increased strength as well as intellect and speed." The masked man chuckled "Good now wake them up and train them in the art of Kenjutsu, they are free to choose which profession however they are expected to train for the next 3 months." The man nodded as he watched the masked man descend down the steps of the office. From that moment on they trained for three months in the style of Kenjutsu. Finally they were given a break and were then assigned to do many dirty and evil work such as assassination and killing countless shinobi. But then one of them snapped, it was experiment 777. He was tired of being used as a test tube and had killed off all of the scientists in the lab. The bear masked Anbu had found him and was about to die if he hadn't gotten away. the experiments ran off towards the direction of the gates and ran._

_Flashback end_

Kasai (777) glared at the man his hand twitched as a ball of flame appeared in his palm. He was about to through it when he a hand gripped his shoulder, turning around he noticed Tira (778) who shook her head. Gritting his teeth Kasai glared at the man before the flame disappeared. The bear Anbu chuckled before reaching out to punch Shelke (779) when a ring-blade came out of nowhere and sliced his head off. Kasai grinned before the ball of flame appeared in his had again and he slammed it into the nearby Anbu who exploded in a shower of blood. Shelke had whipped out a pair of electromagnetic sabers and cut the next Anbu down with two quick swipes. Shaula (780) crushed the other with her Armored arm. Then she bashed the gates open and with the others ran out into the night.

End chapter 1

777

Name: Kasai Rui

Age: 14

Weight: 100 lbs

Height: 10'5

Village: ????

Allies: formerly Otokagure

Family:

Shelke Rui (sister)

Shalua Rui (sister)

Tira Rui (sister/mother/half-sister)

Jutsu:

Clone Great Explosion

Name: Bunshin Daibakuha,literally "Clone Great Explosion"

Type: A-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)

Users: Itachi Uchiha

This jutsu works in combination with the Shadow Clone Technique, and creates a shadow clone that will explode on command, potentially killing or injuring those caught in the blast.

Dance of the Crescent Moon

Name: Mikazuki no Mai, literally "Dance of the Crescent Moon"

Type: A-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)

Users: Hayate Gekko

Hayate creates three Shadow Clones of himself, which attack along with him in a complicated sword-dancing pattern to confuse the opponent. The swords are also able to extend to any length.

Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique

Name: Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu, literally

"Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique", English TV

"Fire

Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu"

Type: C-rank, Offensive, Mid-range (5-10m)

Users: Sasuke Uchiha, Anko Mitarashi

The user breathes fire along a length of cord, guide wire, or other long thin object. While the technique is shown in the anime to be even larger and more devastating than Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, in the manga it is shown to be nothing more than a small burst of flame running along a line of wire.

Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile

Name: Katon: Karyū Endan, literally

"Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile"

Type: B-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)

Users: Third Hokage

The user shoots an enormous ball of flame in the shape of a dragon from their mouth.

Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique

Name: Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu,literally

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique", English TV

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu"

Type: C-rank, Offensive, Close range (0-5m)

Users: Most Uchiha clan members, Jiraiya, Yamashiro Aoba, Oki, most Konoha nin above Chunin level

Utilizing a large amount of chakra, a large ball of flame is exhaled from the user's mouth. When an Uchiha clan member masters this technique, they are recognized as an adult. In the anime, this seems to be a fairly common technique amongst Konoha ninja.

Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique

Name: Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu, literally

"Fire Release - Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique", English TV

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu", Viz

"Fire Style - Art of the Phoenix Flower, the Touch-me-not"

Type: C-rank, Offensive, Close range (0-5m)

Users: Sasuke Uchiha, Oki

This jutsu sends multiple balls of fire at a target. It is also possible to hide shurikens within the fireballs, creating an unexpected secondary surprise attack. For the most part, this jutsu is used as a distraction.

Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet

Name: Katon: Gamayu Endan,literally

"Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet"

Type: A-rank, Offensive, All ranges

Users: Jiraiya or Naruto Uzumaki with Gamabunta

Gamabunta spits out a large amount of oil, which is then ignited by the user. Jiraiya uses Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique to ignite the oil while Naruto uses an exploding tag since he doesn't know any fire techniques. The sheer amount of oil Gamabunta is capable of spitting makes this the most powerful fire-based jutsu in the series.

Shadow Clone Technique

Name: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, literally

"Shadow Clone Technique" or "Shadow Replication Technique", Early Viz

"Art of the Doppelganger", Recent Viz "Art of the Shadow Doppelganger", English TV

"Shadow Clone Jutsu", UK DVD "Art of Shadow Body Splitting"

Type: B-rank, Supplementary

Users: Naruto Uzumaki, most (if not all) Jonin-level ninja

Unlike the normal Clone Technique, this jutsu creates actual clones of the user. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, which can be dangerous if the user is low on chakra or makes too many clones, such as Naruto does with Multiple Shadow Clone Technique, this jutsu's enhanced form. Naruto himself need not worry about running out of chakra, however, since his chakra supply is almost unlimited because of his biju, the Kyubi. Even without the Kyubi's chakra, Naruto can make quite a few clones, but nowhere near on the level he can when he has access to the Kyubi's chakra.

Like other clones, they can perform jutsu and cause damage to their target. The clones will disperse when enough damage has been done. Unlike other clones, they can't be detected by the Byakugan because the clones have the exact same amount of chakra and aren't made of any other material, making them indistinguishable from the genuine article. The Sharingan, however, can tell the difference, likely through an application of its analytical properties and attention to detail.

Finally, any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user once they are dispersed. This makes the technique ideal for spying, since the user can simply send a clone to spy on a target, and that clone need not return on foot to pass the information back to the user. It's also useful for training purposes, but far more difficult since a large number of clones are needed to make a significant difference in the training time. It's unclear if other types of clones possess this advantage.


End file.
